1. Field
Some example embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to surgical robot systems for controlling surgical robots by sensing motion of hands of operators.
2. Description of Related Art
A minimal invasive surgery generally represents surgeries in which the size of an affected part is minimal. The minimal invasive surgery, different from an open surgery having some portion of a body part of a human (for example, an abdomen) entirely open to perform a surgery, makes at least one incision (or invasive hole) in a size of between about 0.5 cm and about 1.5 cm, and an endoscope and various surgical tools are inserted through the incision such that a surgery is performed while observing an internal image of the abdomen.
The minimal invasive surgery involves less post-surgical pain while enabling an early recovery of intestinal movement and of the ability to ingest food earlier relative to the open surgery. In addition, the minimal invasive surgery requires shorter length of hospitalization, and thereby a return to a normal condition is faster. Furthermore, since an area of an incision from the minimal invasive surgery is small, an aesthetic effect is superior. Thus, the minimal invasive surgery is being applied in numerous types of surgeries, including gall bladder removal surgery, prostate cancer surgery, hernia correction surgery, etc., and is increasingly being used in the medical field.
In general, a surgery robot used in the minimal invasive surgery includes a master device and a slave device. The master device generates a control signal according to manipulation of a surgeon, and transmits the generated control signal to the slave device, and the slave device receives the control signal from the master device to perform a manipulation that is required for a surgery on a patient. The master device and the slave device may be incorporated into a single device, or may be separately provided from each other and disposed in a surgery room to perform a surgery.
The slave device is provided with at least one robot arm, and a surgical instrument is mounted at the end portion of each robot arm, and a surgical tool is mounted at the end portion of the surgical instrument.
The minimal invasive surgery using a surgical robot is performed by introducing the surgical tool of the slave device and the surgical instrument having the surgical tool mounted thereon into the inside of a human body to perform a required operation. In this case, after the surgical tool and the surgical instrument are introduced to the inside of the human body, an inside condition is checked from images collected through an endoscope, one of the surgical tools, and a medical image of the patient obtained before the surgery, for example, a computerized tomography (CT) and a magnetic resonance image (MRI) is used as a supplementary image for reference.